


Never thought ‘flowchart’ would turn you on

by Supersusansun



Category: That 70’s show
Genre: F/M, I know yall wanna too, Oral Sex, Smut, i got horny too, jackie gets real horny with businessman!hyde, she rides that dick, zenmasters, zenmasters smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersusansun/pseuds/Supersusansun
Summary: There’s this ep when Hyde gets back from work and complains at Kitty’s party but Jackie suddenly got understandably hot n bothered. This is just the unshown scene of their sex.





	Never thought ‘flowchart’ would turn you on

Steven dragged her out of the Forman living room back to his room. 

“So,” Jackie bit her lip. “Will you say ‘flowchart’ again?” 

Hyde didn’t even let that turn him off. He pulled her in for a kiss so deep she could feel herself tingling. His hands hasty as they got her pretty little dress off, and Jackie curled her fingers in her boyfriend’s hair when he nipped at her shoulder. 

He let out a little laugh. “Flowchart, really?” And she was about to kick him in the crotch-after all, he was the one encouraging new kinks in the bedroom- but her train of thought was cut when his fingers pushed her panties aside and started moving against her. Hyde brought his face up in front of the pretty brunette’s. 

“If I knew complaining about the technical side of work would get you this wet, I wouldn’t have wasted so much time,” he said against her parting lips. 

She glared at him through half lidded eyes. “Shut up, Hyde,”

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. She only ever called him Hyde when they were doing mouthwatering sex, and it turned him on way more than it should’ve. Her breath hitched and he really appreciated that sound, so he pulled his wet fingers and licked them clean. “Fuck, Hyde,” she said. 

He then dropped to his knees and kissed her hipbone to her inner thigh until she started trembling. He hooked her knee behind his head, yet he still didn’t give her what she wanted and the anticipation was wearing on her patience. 

“Steven,” she warned. 

He only said, “Flowchart,” and started eating her out. She let out a loud moan when he moved his tongue from side to side. 

He pulled back for a second. “They’ll hear us and you won’t get to cum while exploring your new businessman kink,” 

The only response she could muster was a dignified: “mmhhmm,” and then he proceeded to plunge his tongue in her. 

She wasn’t really sure she could take the mind numbing pleasure anymore so she pulled him back up. Jackie nipped at his lower lip while quickly unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed her hand on his hard on. 

“You know,” she pulled out his tie. “I bet we could use this for a real number of things,”

He looked at her. How the hell did he let this little devil get a fistful of his dick. 

But then she sat him on his bed, tied his hands behind his back with the tie, and sunk her sex on him.  
Oh, that’s why.


End file.
